


Kazoku

by Snasybloo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Goro goes to shujin in this, Goro is an actual detective prince in this, Her name is Chloe akechi, His mother also never died, M/M, the persona's can talk to them in this, there's a new black mask that is currently in development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snasybloo/pseuds/Snasybloo
Summary: Goro lives an ordinary life as the detective prince. Well. Not so 'ordinary' once he discovers the metaverse.an AU me and my friend made where Akechi's mother never died.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing fanfics so any critiques are welcomed! Here's a link to where the ref for Akechi's mom is, this folder will get updated! https://drive.google.com/open?id=13mni9JKe42aFzHeZDiLVW5QdbBGcD-x7

_“Goro...”_

_“Ngh…”_

_“Goro..”_

_“5 more minutes..”_

_“Goro wake up, I made pancakes.”_

Goro sat up quick as lightning when he heard the word pancakes, “Pancakes? What type?” Goro’s mom, Chloe, chuckles. “Strawberry pancakes, just as you like them. Now come on, you gotta get ready for school.” She responds with a smile. “Besides, you also have detective work to do after school detective prince.” Just then, they heard the doorbell. “I’ll get it, you get ready.” Goro’s mom said right before she went out to the door. Goro sighs, “Well, another day of school, and another day of being the detective prince.” Goro gets up and starts getting himself ready for school.

While Goro was eating, Chloe comes into the room with a smile, “How is it going in your job search?” Goro asks to start a conversation. “‘Not so well, for now you’re the only one making the money.” Chloe answers, its true, Goro has been the one making the money to help pay the bills and such. “Well, you better get going if you don’t want to miss the train to school.” Chloe said as she begins to clean the table up. “Yea, I guess I should be going.” Goro responded before getting up and grabbing his bag, “See you later pancake boy.” Chloe voiced cheerfully before giving Goro a quick kiss to the cheek. “See you later pancake mom.”

Crowded, the train was really crowded. But of course it was, It was what lots of people use to get around. He was lucky to even get a seat because of how crowded the train is. He decided to finish the book, _‘The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood’_ that he borrowed from the school library to read. “You better be telling me something important.” Goro looks to his left to see a bald man with yellow glasses and a suit on, ‘He looks..Familiar..?’ Goro thought as he looks at the man. “Good, as long as he is not in the way i’m proud of you, I’ll also need to see you in my office at 6:30 pm.” Goro wonders who the man is talking to, but decides to stop staring and get back to reading his book, he still feels like he saw the man somewhere, but can’t put his finger on where.

While walking to school, he could hear some girls talk to each other. “Have you heard about Okumura-sans father?” Goro hears one of the students behind him ask to her friend, “Yea, everyone has, it was really tragic. I hope she’s doing ok.” The other female student replied. ‘They say the phantom thieves are at fault, but are they really?’ Goro questions himself as he walks into the school, he decides to go to the library to return the book before going to class since he finished it on the train. He could hear a few whispers saying “There’s Akechi-kun,” “I wonder if he still believes in the phantom thieves after what they did.” “He probably doesn’t, he does believe in justice after all, and what the Phantom thieves did was not just.” Goro wanted to just block out these whispers, all they were whispering about was the fact that the Phantom Thieves ‘killed’ Okumura. He was of course on this case, but the only thing he could come up with was that the phantom thieves did NOT kill Okumura, if all the others confessed their crimes and never died, why was Okumura the only one?

Class is as boring as ever. It’s all the same, the teacher gives them a lecture, asks them questions, all that stuff. Well, at least it isn’t one of the meetings for work, those take a long time. “Akechi-Kun.” Goro looks up at the teacher upon hearing his name. “Yes sensei?” He asked. “Test paper please.” Goro looks down at his desk to see his test paper, oh right, the class was taking a test. Good thing he’s already done, he gets up and hands it to the Sensei.  
_**brrring**_  
The school bell starts to go off, “Time to go home, I hope everyone has a nice evening!” The teacher voiced cheerfully as the students began to pack up and walk out the door, ‘Finally it’s time to go home,’ Goro thought as he walked out the classroom door, until suddenly he bumps into a student. The student’s around gasped as Goro fell to the ground on his butt. ‘Did you see that?’ A female student whispered to her friends. ‘I’m pretty sure the transfer student just pushed Akechi-kun!’ Another female student whispered. ‘How rude!’ Yet another girl whispered to her friends. Goro ignores the murmurs as a hand reaches out to him, he looks at the owner of said hand to see black, fluffy hair, glasses and grey eyes...Holy shit he’s gay. He blushed in embarrassment as he was helped up, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Goro questions how the student was ok with the murmur’s that were going around, but he probably got used to it since he was the transfer student. “It’s ok, really.” Goro replies with a smile, “Goro Akechi,” Goro introduced himself and held his hand out, “Akira Kurusu.” Akira replied back as he shook the detectives hand. “Well, it was nice to meet you Akira, but I must be going. Have a nice evening!” Goro then proceeds to walk off to exit the school.

While walking home, Goro’s phone begins to buzz, ‘The hell?’ Goro pulls out his phone to see that a weird app he never installed was on it, it was red and black, and there was an eye symbol with a star in the middle of it. ‘The hell? I never installed this?’ Suddenly, Goro gets a headache and everything around him begins to change…

_“What the hell!?”_


	2. The awakening of a prince

_ “What the hell!?” _

 

Goro finds himself...somewhere. He can see..people?? Whoever they are, they sure don’t look human. He can also see that the surrounding area does not look like where he just was too. He then hears footsteps coming towards him, “Hello?” When Goro looks behind him to see one of the weird figures behind him and ready to attack his ass. “Oh shit-” He was cut off as he gets attacked, he was thrown into a wall as the creature before him dissolves into more creatures. 3 to be exact. “W-What the hell?” Goro murmurs looking the all 3 creatures, they all looked ready to kill him. “We’ll tear you to shreds! Hee-Hoo!” He heard one say, he couldn’t even move, he was shaking from how scared he was. He didn’t want to die.

**_Are you really going to let yourself die?_ **

“Huh?” Goro said confused, “Who..?” Just then, he starts to get a big headache and begins to cover his head in pain.

**_You seek justice, don’t you?_ **

_ “Y-Yes, but-” Goro answers the voice, he was cut off by the headache increasing, _

**_Shhh young one, for  you will get the justice you seek._ **

**_Now._ **

**_Let's begin, shall we young one?_ **

**_I am thou,_ **

**_Thou art I._ **

His headache keeps growing as the voice continues, he lets out a scream of pain. The creatures were looking at Goro confused at what was happening.

**_Thy heart aims for justice,_ **

**_And justice you shall get._ **

**_Thou shall not be scared any longer._ **

**_Call upon my name,_ **

**_And the justice you seek shall come!_ **

A mask appears on Goro’s face as the headache magically stops, the mask was red with a pointy beak. “Ok...Robin Hood.” He rips off off the mask as his blood drips from his face where the mask previously was. Blue flames begin to surround him as his outfit begins to change. 

* * *

 

The phantom thieves hear a scream, and it sounded like a scream of pure pain. “What the ‘eff?” Ryuji says after hearing the scream, “What was that?” Ann asks. “Don’t know, we should investigate what it was though.” Akira responds as Morgana turns into the cat mobile. “Well what are we waiting for, Joker? Let's get a move on!” The team steps into the cat mobile and Futaba begins to search for what made the scream. “Guys I’m sensing someone else besides us in the metaverse, they must have been the one that screamed!” Futaba exclaims, “And they’re right below us!” She adds as she keeps getting information. “Someone else besides us is in here?” Makoto questions. “Must be black mask,” Yusuke suggests in a calm tone. How the fuck is he calm about this? Who knows, “Well let's go! I wanna beat his ass for what he has done!” Ryuji said ready to beat some ass. Akira nods and begins to drive them to the location.

 

The Phantom thieves did NOT expect this.

The first thing they see is a boy in a prince like suit that’s white, red, and gold beat up a shadow and then panting tiredly. They were wondering if any of them want to even step out of the cat mobile to approach the figure. “Should we..approach them..or?” Makoto asked not knowing what to do, one wrong move could scare the figure off. “Joker should do it,” Futaba suggests, the others nod as Akira sighs, “Fine.” Akira said right before he carefully got out the cat mobile and started approaching the other slowly. “Hey...May I ask, who are you and why are you here?” Akira said as he got as close as he wanted to. “I’m Joker, well, that's what the others call me.” The figure turns around and he sees the mask that looks like it could stab him. Oh god, he might be dead, all because his friends were too scared of the figure. “Uh, not much of a talker...huh?” Akira keeps trying to start a conversation with a figure, until finally the figure says something. “How should I know if I can trust you?” Akira feels like he heard that voice before, but can’t put his finger on where or who. “Don’t worry, We won’t hurt you, we’re friendly.” The figure looks away after Akira said that,”’We’?” The figure repeats as he looked back to Akira. “My friends, they’re in the cat mobile right now.” Akira replied, pointing to the cat mobile behind him. “Cat mobile..?” The figure responds confused, Akira sighs. “Come with me, my friends and I will get to a safe room so the Shadows don’t randomly attack us while we’re talking.” Akira suggests, “...” The figure didn’t respond when Akira suggested that, but followed him anyway to the cat mobile.

* * *

  
  


The whole ride was silent, Goro didn’t even want to start a conversation as he looked out the window of the ‘Cat mobile’ as they call it. He felt like they’re staring at him, it honestly makes him uncomfortable but he doesn’t say anything about it. “So…” Joker said trying to start a conversation. “Is it ok if you tell us your name..?” Goro didn’t respond to Joker but instead looked at him. “Nothin’?” The boy with the skull mask asked, “Maybe we can give him a code name, you know, until we know who he is.” The girl with Goggles suggested, “How about Crow?” The male with a fox mask suggested calmly. “Crow…” Goro mumbles, everyone was surprised when he even spoke. What, did they expect him to be quiet forever? “Well this settles it, Crow is your code name.” Joker Said as they finally made it to the safe room, “Also, we’re at the safe room now.” Joker stated getting out of the Cat mobile.

 

“So let me get this straight, you were walking home and suddenly you got here?” The teammate with the skull mask who is apparently called ‘Skull’ asked, “Yeah, I still don’t know about this place though..” Goro responded looking down, just then, the group hears..Chains..? “Oh shit!” Ryuji yelled as the group got into ‘Holy shit we’re dead’ mode, Goro looked behind him to see the “Reaper” as they called it. They told Goro the Reaper only comes if they stayed in the metaverse for too long and is extremely dangerous. 

 

**_“RUN!”_ **


	3. The meeting and the hugs.

Everyone was running as fast as they could, there was no time to turn Mona into a cat bus. Yea, that's how fast the reaper is. “God damn this things fast!” Skull yelled, everyone could agree with that. “We might need to fight it!” Fox suggested. “Are you trying to get us all killed!?” Oracle replied, this whole chase is intense. “Wait! I think I see the exit! Hold on!” They were all relieved hearing that, finally they could get out of this place and get away from the reaper. “Hold on!” Joker yelled as he pulled his phone out when they got to the exist and clicked the ‘Exit the Metaverse’ button, everyone watched as the world around them turned back  to the world they all know and love.

 

* * *

 

The group was panting after running for their lives, that reaper was fast if they had anything to say about it. There was no time for Morgana to turn into the cat mobile to drive them off because of how fast it was. Everyone was now in the real world safe and sound though, and that’s all that matters. “So,” Skull said in between pants. “Is everyone ok?” Everyone nodded not seeming to notice that Goro was right there at the moment, but who can blame them for not noticing yet, they just ran for their damn lives. 

Goro then feels a wave of exhaustion come onto him, he starts to stumble a bit as he holds his head. Everyone turns to look at him, and that’s when their eyes go wide. “Holy shit..” He heard Skull swear under his breath, “Crow is..Goro Akechi!?” Queen yelled, he didn’t look up to see their faces, but recognized queens voice in a way, sounded like..Makoto..? They’ve talked some times before, but it was only little conversations. “Goro Akechi...The Detective Prince and third year in Shujin, who knew he would come across the metaverse..” He heard another familiar voice say, it sounded like that boy he bumped into, Akira Kurusu, was it? He decided to finally look up and see their faces, he didn’t know anyone in this group except for Akira and Makoto. Which wasn’t a surprise. “Who..Are you all?” He asked, currently confused. “Oh, I guess we should introduce ourselves, right guys?” Akira said looking back to the others, they all nodded and started to introduce themselves. “Ann Takamaki, I’m a second year in class 2-D.” Ann said in a cheerful voice, ‘Wasn’t she one of the victims in the Kamoshida case?’ Goro thought to himself, but he shook the thought away as the others started to introduce themselves after Ann. “Ryuji Sakamoto, second year in class 2-E.” Ryuji said, Goro thinks he heard about him before, he is known as the disruptive ‘problem student’. “Yusuke Kitagawa, I’m a second year in Kosei.” Goro remembers his name from the Madarame case, it was mentioned that his pupil was named Yusuke Kitagawa, the son of the woman he killed and stole the painting “Sayuri” from.

 

“Makoto Niijima, third year and student council president. Though you already know me through my sister, Sae.” Goro nods, Sae would talk about Makoto, saying how she is a good sister and stuff. “Futaba Sakura, I’m not in school like these guys though, but I am a good hacker.” Futaba said with a mischievous smile on her face, oh lord. “Morgana, I may look like a cat here, but I swear im human!” Goro highly disagree with the human part, but didn’t say a word. But was still freaked out because there was a literal talking cat. He opened his mouth to say something about it, but before he could say a word, Akira decided to say something. “We have another member, her name is Haru. Though she isn’t here right now because..Well..” Everyone but Goro put their head down after Akira said that, Goro knew exactly why, her father passed away from a mental shutdown and she’s not going to be at shujin for a while. “And you already know me.” Goro nods to that, they met after they bumped into each other in the ha-

 

**You’ll never see it coming!**

 

Oh god dammit.

 

**You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes!**

 

Goro hears Ryuji try not to laugh, he sighs and pulls out his phone to see who is calling. And he sees that it’s his mom. He looks at the others to make sure it was ok to answer it, when they gave him a thumbs up he clicked the ‘answer call’ button.

 

**You’re done i-**

 

“Hello?” Goro said, wondering what his mom needs.”Goro, I need you to come home..” Goro froze, his mom sounded like she’s crying and is in need of help. “Ok, I’ll be there in a few.” Goro hung up after his mom gave him an ‘ok’ and looked at the others. “I need to head home, See you at school..?” Goro said, they all nodded, but when he turned on his heel to walk home, Akira grabbed his wrist. “Wait, shouldn’t we exchange numbers? You know, since you’re our newest member?” Akira suggested, ‘newest member’? What did he mean by that? “Newest member..?” Goro questioned, was this some invitation to join this group on whatever they’re doing? “Yea, I mean..If you want to join us as the new phantom thief member, that is..” Goro’s eyes go wide as he thinks about what he just heard. ‘They’re the Phantom Thieves..?!’ He thought as he stood there frozen, he was actually meeting the Phantom Thieves..And was asked to be their new member.. “You’re the..Phantom..Thieves..?” Goro chokes out as he looks at everyone that was present right now. They all nod and he goes into ‘Holy shit! I’m meeting the phantom thieves!’ mode. “Oh..My...God...I-” He doesn’t even know what to say, he has been a fan of them for quite some time now, never admitting it out loud though. “So, what do you say, Akechi-Kun?” Ann said with a grin on her face, he thinks about it for a second, but nods in agreement. He couldn’t believe he just met the phantom thieves and became their newest member, they exchange numbers and said their goodbyes before Goro resumed walking back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was crying to herself in her room, she had gotten another phone call harassing her. And yes, this has happened before, MANY times before. Ever since Goro was a little kid this has been happening, but she has to stay strong for him. Right? Well of course she does, and besides. Goro is her comforting pancake son ™ who comes to the rescue. When she hears the door open and a “Mom! I’m home! Is everything ok?” she doesn’t make any move to get out of her bedroom, since Goro always comes to her room incase she doesn’t feel like going to him. When Goro opened the door, he instantly ran by her side and gave her the pancake fam hug. “Mom! It’s ok now, I’m here.” Goro said, trying to reassure her. “Goro I..” She sniffed, trying to stop crying but failing. “What would I do without such an amazing son like you..?” Chloe smiled as she hugged her son back, sniffing again. After a few more minutes of hugging and sniffing, they stopped hugging and looked at each other. “How about we go out to get sushi, we haven’t gone out to eat in ages.” That’s true, they haven’t. It was because last time they went out, some people recognized Chloe and started to whisper very rude things about her. “Are you sure? You remember what happened last time…” Goro said, frowning has he looked down, feeling unsure about this. Chloe put her hand on Goro’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s ok, really.” Goro looks at his mother for a second before smiling again. “Ok, but we should do this tomorrow, I’m kind of tired.” Goro replied. She doesn’t ask why, but she nods allowing her son to get up. “Also, mom.” Goro said, pausing when he reached the door. He turned back to his mom. “Remember that I love you, and dad was a coward for leaving you.” He added, just before he walks out of her room. She sighed as she fell back on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

 

“Yea..Shido was a coward... _Right_..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is NOT investigating the phantom thieves yet, but he will have to later on! But you'll have to stay tuned for that :)
> 
> And updates may be late because I have school, and there is a lot of homework.
> 
> Also, lets give a big round of applause for my friend who is helping me with this, she is amazing and if she is reading this, she is a queen <33


	4. The Day, The Reunion, and The Mysterious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for this story in a while, school has been hell for me, and I have to write a story for reading class as I write this one, so it's kinda stressful ^^;
> 
> I hope you all had a merry Christmas, and I wish you a Happy New Year
> 
> Ps. I'm deciding to change the story name to "Kazoku" since it means Family in Japanese. I'd like to know your thoughts on the change ^^

Akechi wakes up at about 4:30 am, way too early when when he has to for school, and too early for his liking. He sighs and decides to get some water before going to sleep again, maybe he can even pick some clothes out, just to get ready for the “akechi family hangout” that will take place later today. He gets up, stretching as he yawns. He walks out of his room into the dark halls, towards the kitchen. When he reaches the kitchen, he grabs a glass from the cabin and fills it with water, chugging it down as he turns the water back off. He puts the cup down in the sink before walking back to his room to prepare. When he does, he decides to go with a red sweater, a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and some black boots. He also adds a mask on top the folded clothes, since he doesn't want to get swarmed by his fans while hanging out with his mother. He puts the clothes on his desk before going back to his bed and plopping face-first onto it.

 

Akechi crawls up to his pillows, placing his head on them before tucking himself in. He yawns as he closes his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

  
  


Chloe's phone alarm wakes her up, beeping as it waits for her to put it on snooze. She sighs as she reaches to hit the snooze button, missing a couple of times before actually successfully hitting it. She sits up, yawning as she stretches. The morning routine is pretty normal for Akechi Chloe, when she got to the bathroom, she'd:get up, pick out her clothes for the day, go take a shower, put the clothes on after drying off, brush her teeth, and finally, brush and comb her hair. Then, when she got to the kitchen, she decided to just fix her and her son a bowl of cereal, since she didn’t really feel like cooking. She places two bowls on the kitchen counter, taking the cereal off the top of the fridge and the milk out of the fridge. She pours the cereal in both bowls, putting it down after, and pours milk into her cereal, putting it near Goro’s bowl after. She gets 2 spoons out of the dish rack, placing them in two bowls as she sits down again, starting to eat her cereal as she waits for her son. 

 

**_Riiiing_ **

 

Chloe jumps a little as the house phone rings, staring at it before getting up to pick it up. Just as she was about to grab it, she remembers that people would call just to harass her, she doesn’t know how they got her number, or the house number. Thank lord they don’t have her son’s number though, she doesn’t want them calling her son. She sighs, hoping it was something else this time. She picks the phone up, putting it to her ear hesitantly. “Hello..?”

 

“Hello Ms. Akechi.” A male voice responds, and it sounded...familiar.  _ Way _ too familiar. “Who...is this..?” She replies hesitantly, looking around to see if Goro is around. “My, my, Chloe. You forgot me already? I’m so wounded that the bitch who gave birth to a mistake forgot who she used to make said mistake.” The voice responds, then it clicks. It fucking **_clicks._ **

 

“M-Masa-” She replies, getting caught off before saying the full name. “Don’t you dare call me that name.” Shido snaps, not wanting her to say his name. “Now listen here, you little bitch. Unless you don’t want your mistake of a son hurt, I suggest you do as I say.” He continues, not even letting her respond. “What..?” She mutters, looking around her once more. “Don’t play dumb, Ms. Akechi. You heard me.” Chloe starts to panic, what was he going to make her do? Well, it’s like he read her mind, because he started explaining shortly after some silence. “I want you to pay me about 10k yen every..hmm..let’s say week. and of course, you let me meet with him. It shouldn’t be hard to, he is the detective prince, after all.” She froze the second he said he wanted her to pay him 10k yen per week. They have enough money because of Goro’s job, yes. But she didn’t want to have to ask him for money, and besides, they could run out at any time. That would be a bad thing, since she wants the best life for her son. “I-I don’t think I could do that..” She replies, gripping the phone tightly. “Oh? Well, if you don’t, expect your son to get hurt one day. You have about 1 week to accept this deal. Do you understand, Ms. Akechi?” The call ended before Chloe could even respond. What was she going to do? She can’t just pay him 10k yen and let him meet her son. Who knows what he could do to him. “Mom? Is everything ok?” She jumps and drops the phone, looking towards the direction of where she can see her son with a worried expression on his face. What does she tell him? That she needs 10k yen and his father wants to see him? “Yea, everything's ok.” She replies as she picks the phone off the floor, putting it back where it was. “Let’s just eat breakfast, ok?” She continues walking back to where she was before shido called, continuing to eat her now soggy cereal (Augh, soggy cereal). Goro soon joins her after some seconds, thankfully not asking much about it. He pours the milk into the cereal after he sits down, closing it and placing it in the middle of the table after. She takes a deep breath before speaking. “Son, how would you like to meet someone in a few days?” 

  
  


A female, no older than 16 or 17 with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin enters the tall diet building in front of her. While walking in the halls, she is greeted by people who she are familiar with, and then, she makes it to  _ his  _ office. She knocks on the door, entering when she here’s a “Come in”. She walks in front of the desk, hands behind her back as she looks straight ahead. “You called, sir?” She said, breaking the small silence in the room. The man puts the papers he was looking at down, and leans back on the chair as he crosses his arms. “Yes, well, I have a new assignment for you.” He replies, smirking as he did. He slides 2 files towards her, she picks them up, only to have her eyes widen as she opens them. “I want you to give the detective prince a mental shutdown, but for the prosecutor, how about you use her palace to blackmail the phantom thieves, I surprisingly haven’t thought farther ahead, so you’ll have to wait for an update.” He continues, and it’s also a surprise to her that shido didn’t think of anything too. Then again, his brain can only thinking of being ‘prime minister’ and ‘steering’ this country. Yea right, the only way he’ll steer this country is downwards. “I have the SIU Director stressing both Akechi-kun and Niijima-san, hopefully that will be enough to give them both a palace. Now, get out of my sight, I have more work to do.” He said, and she happily did so. Stepping out of the room with folders in hand, she shuts the door behind her and lets out a soft sigh. “Work, huh? What work though? Using grown women and controlling me around or actual work.” She mutters as she begins making her journey out of the diet building. 

 

It’s when Goro is getting ready that he gets a phone call from his boss. “What? But I thought today was my day off..” He replied, not happy about the news he was given. “Oh...Ok..I’ll be there right away sir..” He replies before his boss hang up. He sighs and decides to tell his mom, he wanted to spend the day with her, but he was needed at work. “It’s ok, Goro, we have other days.” She replies after he tells her the news. She’s right, they do, but he still doesn’t like having their day ruined. “I’ll see you after, and when you get back, I’ll have pancakes ready to eat.” He looks up instantly at that, he loves pancakes, he’d even die to get one. “You promise..?” He replies, she nods and he smiles a little. “You sure know how to cheer me up, but then again, I am your son….” He says, looking at his mom before he grabs his suitcase. “I guess I’ll be  going, then. See you when I get home.” He says, and when he gets a ‘See you later, Goro.’ with a kiss to the forehead, he turns to leave. He stops at the door and turns around, his mom looking back at him with a smile. He sighs and finally opens the door, walking through it to leave the house, closing it behind him.

 

While on the train to the police station, his phone buzzes. He decides to take it out of his pocket to turn it on, to see a notification showing a text message, and then some more right after. He clicks on it, to be lead to a chatroom.

 

**Phantom Thieves Group Chat**

**Participants:**

**Akira Kurusu, Futaba Sakura, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takemaki, Makoto Niijima, Haru Okumura, Yusuke Kitagawa, Goro Akechi**

 

_ Akira: Ok guys, I think I have a new target in memento’s for us to check out. _

 

_ Ryuji: Really? Who is it? _

 

_ Futaba: Yea akira, who is it!? _

 

_ Akira: It’s someone named  _ _ Akinari Akagi. He’s told to kill people in the night. _

 

_ Ann: That’s horrible, that man definitely needs a change of heart! _

 

**Akinari Akagi...I remember seeing his name in some police files. : Goro**

 

_ Ryuji: Holy shit, I forgot we have a member of the police in our group _

 

_ Ryuji: With him, this could make our lives easier! _

 

**Yea, totally, for you guys. : Goro**

 

**Keep in mind I'd have to sneak it from them : Goro**

 

**And that would mean risking my job : Goro**

 

**Even if I am now, I couldn't afford to lose it. : Goro**

 

_ Makoto: And why is that, Akechi-kun? _

 

_ Makoto: You don't have to share with us, just asking. _

 

_ Haru: Now I'm interested, but like makoto said, you don't have to tell us. _

 

Goro looks away from his phone as he thinks. ‘Should I tell them…?’ He asks himself, it takes him a few minutes to reply, but eventually he does.

 

_ Ann: Makoto's right, you can tell us when you're ready! _

 

**I…will talk about it when we have a meeting. Hopefully. : Goro**

 

_ Akira: Morgana said “Ok, but just know that we’re here for you, Akech.” _

 

_ Akira: And I honestly agree with him, we’ll be here whenever you need us. _

 

_ Akira: That also reminds me, we’ll be going to memento’s today for some grinding, _

 

_ Akira: We could even train Akechi-kun some of the basics. _

 

_ Ann: I think that’s a good idea! Though you don’t have to say why when we meet today, Akechi-kun. _

 

**I’ll think about it, but some training could be helpful. : Goro**

 

**Though, it’ll have to be after work, I’m currently heading to the station. : Goro**

 

**It seems I have work I need to do, but I’ll look into the target as well. : Goro**

 

_ Futaba: Awesome! Thanks dude, I knew we could count on you! _

 

_ Yusuke : Yes, I as well.  _

_ Futaba: Holy shit I forgot you were even here! Inari what the fuck!? _

 

_ Haru : That sounds like a good idea! Good luck Akechi-kun! _

 

_ Futaba: HOLY SHIT I FORGOT HARU WAS HERE TOO WTFFFFF _

 

He chuckles as he closes his phone, putting it back into his pocket as his stop gets called. He gets up, picking up the suitcase with him before getting off the train, and beginning to walk to his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who this new character could be...


End file.
